This invention relates to the packaging industry and more particularly to packaging of the type that hangs in hardware stores, drug stores and the like in which the product to be sold is visible inside the packaging. Packaging of this type is commonly known as blister packaging. One of the problems associated with blister packaging and particularly with blister packaging which contains loose product is that the product tends to settle towards the bottom of the blister package and consumers think they are being cheated or at least feel there should be more product. Another problem with blister packaging is the location of advertising and other indicia informing the public as to the nature and characteristics of the product in the packaging. Because shelf space is a premium item in stores, blister packages cannot be made too large, and accordingly, the space available for advertising is extremely limited.